dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
City
Build a mighty city to conquer Atlantis. Your city is where all your troops are housed, your resources are stored, and where your main base is located. All troops and resources produced are automatically transferred to your city. Population is combined from your city and your Outposts. Level 11 and up buildings have Race Specific Art. City Builds The way you build your city depends on the way you want to play the game as well as the time you have to devote to it. Most people agree that more garrisons is the way to go unless you have the money to spend on Rubies to buy Testronius Powder. But you will still need idle population, so you can't fill your City with ONLY garrisons... so there must be a balance. Adjust as needed to fit your playing preference. For information on how to set your Outposts, visit the link. 'Ruby Players' *'All main buildings, no Theater, no Storage Vault, when desired level of Officers' Quarters has been reached it may be nullified with no loss of function, also when all research is done you may nullify the Science Center ('wait until all new Outposts are released before destroying the Science Center, as new Outposts may bring new research categories')' *'2 level 14 Houses in City and 2 level 14 Houses in each Outpost' *'Remaining building slots are all Garrisons' The above will give enough population to have 39 level 10 resource fields in the City Field, zero buildings in the Outposts Fields, and plenty of population to train troops. The reasoning behind this is that it gives you 24 hours worth of troop queues for your City and each of your Outposts. Extra space for training camps means quicker troop training. You will learn how to protect your resources in other ways as you become a more experienced player. 'Dedicated DoA'ers' *'All main buildings except Theater' *'3-6 Houses' *'Remaining building slots are Garrisons' *'The above is assuming you have around 10 fields at level 5' The reasoning behind this, you must have enough population to build troops! And unless you start the realm and join an alliance that is well established, you have to have a few thousand extra pop for fields when you start out. If you don't have any fields, you can build less houses or just use the extra population for troops. If you are able to nullify the fields later, build less houses and more garrisons. The reason for no Theater is that you only really use it in the beginning and it is usually at the top of the list for nullifcation later on, therefore, it's better to just not build it in the first place. Storage Vault is a controversial topic... some like it, some do not. I find it useful even at 10 million power, because even if I am attacked overnight I can still set some buildings to build while I get my resources back. Level 10 Vault can protect 3 million of each resource, which is more than enough to set a few buildings. Resources should be obtained mainly from attacking other players. 'Weekend Warriors' *'All main buildings except Theater' *'5-8 Houses' *'Remaining building slots are Garrisons' *'The above is assuming you have around 10 fields at level 5' The reasoning behind this, see above information, as well as... this type of player will not be online much during the week, therefore having enough population to set large troop builds is vital to growing and keeping up with other players. If you use this build in combination with the recommended build on the Outposts page, you should have enough population to set enough troops to last for a few days at a time. Note: You can ONLY upgrade a building to level 10 if you have a Completion Grant and you can only upgrade your building to level 11 and above with an Ancestral Seal. Click the blue links for more details. Fortress This is the most prominent building in your City. It is used to adjust tax rates and monitor resource production. For more information, please visit the Fortress page. Requirements for Upgrade and Power Boost Wall The Wall is used to boost your defense stats if you are under attack. Here you will select the troops that you wish to use to defend your city. For more information, please visit the Wall page. Requirements for Upgrade and Power Boost Dragon Keep Raise your City's Great Dragon by upgrading the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Great Dragon will defend your city with devotion and ferocity. The citizens honor, love, and fear the Great Dragon. The game starts with a level 1 Dragon Keep already built. Egg.png|Colors Vary Infant.png|Baby Juvenile Dragon (level 6).png|Adolescent Great Dragon Level 9.png|Adult - Unarmored Capture27.JPG|Adult - Armored Requirements for Upgrade and Power Boost Factory The Factory uses rediscovered science to create advanced weaponry and equipment. Each upgrade also allows an additional level of Mercantilism to be researched. Each level of Mercantilism allows an additional simultaneous resource/gold trade to be made. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost Garrisons Garrisons allow you to train troops and build your Army. Every time you upgrade it, your training time will decrease. Building more Garrisons will allow you to queue more troops waiting to be trained. Requirements to Upgrade, Benefits, and Power Boost Home Your citizens must have homes to live in. Upgrading homes provides more living space and increases your Population. For more information about Homes, please visit the Population page. Requirements to Upgrade, Benefits, and Power Boost 15 518400 2592000 259200 518400 12400 Metalsmith The Metalsmiths employs the latest Metallurgy for construction, armor and weapons. Metals become stronger and lighter as more advanced alloys are discovered. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost Muster Point Muster Troops here to issue their marching orders. Attack enemies, reinforce units in the field or send Spies. Upgrade your Muster Point to send more units and larger units at the same time. You can send or recall troops from this building. Remember that each army also needs a General from the Officer's Quarters, unless you send it out to Spy. Requirement to Upgrade and Power Boost Officers' Quarters In the Officers' Quarters, appoint officers to Generals. Generals command units in the field. Your most successful Generals are awarded stars, which increases the strength of their troops. Requirements to Upgrade, Benefits, and Power Boost Rookery The Rookery is where Swift Strike Dragons and Battle Dragons are raised. Upgrade your Rookery to research higher levels of Dragonry and train your Dragons faster. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost Science Center ' ' Improve technologies with dedicated research in the Science Center. Increase resource production, construction techniques, and troops and dragon fighting efficiency by developing technologies. Research is done here. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost Sentinel The psychic Sentinel can sense impending attacks. The higher the level of the Sentinel, the more information the Sentinel can perceive. Requirements to Upgrade, Benefit, and Power Boost Storage Vault The Storage Vault is a heavily fortified warehouse that stores Food, Lumber, Stone and Metals so your enemies cannot plunder them. The Storage Vault does not store gold. 'Upgraded Storage Vaults protect larger quantities of commodities. ''Note: The Storage Vault does not contribute to your capacity. '''Requirements to Upgrade, Benefit, and Power Boost Theater Citizens attend the Theater to be entertained and forget their cares. This increases your city's Happiness. Happier citizens don't mind taxes as much. Every level increased in the Theater will increase citizen happiness by 2% or 3% (varies with level) which means you may then increase the amount that they are taxed by 2% or 3% and thus earn more gold per hour! This is building is only useful during the very early levels of the game. Requirements to Upgrade Category:Field Category:Outposts Category:City Category:Resources Category:Browse